sudekifandomcom-20200213-history
Ailish
"I may be a weak and feeble woman, but I am also one of the finest magicians in the realm!" :—Ailish Ailish Estdale is one of the main female protagonists of Sudeki. She is the princess of Illumina and the daughter of Queen Lusica, as well as being a gifted sorceress; one of the finest in Haskilia. Ailish is portrayed as a somewhat naive and spoiled woman, but is shown to be spirited and vivacious as well. Her continued interest in Tal's missions play a crucial role in gathering the four heroes. She is also the light counterpart of Alexine and is the descendant of Olivitess the Eagle. In combat, Ailish wields a magical staff, and fires in first person, like Elco. Not only is she the healer of the group, but she also possesses the highest Essence out of the entire group. History Ailish was born in the Illumina Countryside. The now abandoned Estdale Mansion lies just outside the Illumina Castle gate entrance, the husband and wife residing in the Royal Courtroom of Illumina. Ailish lived with her parents, Mr. and Mrs. Estdale, for two years and showed remarkable magical awareness even at such an early age. Word soon spread of this remarkable child and caught the attention of Queen Lusica, who needed a pure child who was strong in magic to complete her plan. Lusica sent her personal assassin, Lord Talos, to capture the young Ailish and leave no trace. One stormy night, Talos entered the Estdale estate to steal away young Ailish. As Talos left the estate, he set a small fire in the servant's quarters to cover up the evil act. The fire caught and raged through the mansion. The Estdales, however, survived. After the first wave of Aklorian raiding parties began, the Estdales fled to the castle for safety and work. The Estdales, having lost everything as well as their daughter, sequentially became aware of their daughter playing in the castle, but were hushed when they witnessed her under the arm of Lord Talos. Afraid to approach the assassin but wished their daughter returned, the Estdales addressed Lusica. Lusica refused to hand over the child and threatened death should word spread. She then made an offer, concerning their tattered state from escaping the raids. Lusica granted the Estdales wealthy positions in her court to regulate trade throughout Haskilia and the Bright Empire, as well as the safety of the castle from the Aklorian raids. However, in turn, Ailish was not to know of her true parents and was to be raised strictly as Lusica's birth successor. Should the secret or promise be broken, Talos would execute them personally. Ailish has no memory that Charles and Amelia are her parents, and is an open debate as to whether she ever finds out, due to Sudeki's scrapped ending. Slowly but surely, news flowed from Illumina that Lusica had given birth to a child, but this child was very ill and could not leave the castle. This was done to cover the fact that Ailish was already three years of age. Years passed, and Ailish was seen more and more around the court, but no one ever questioned her age. As Ailish grew up, she was denied the normal things children needed. Tilly, one of her maids, played a role in raising her alongside Yemi. She was never allowed to play with the other children and had very little contact with anyone other than Lusica and a few other trusted servants. Studying magic was a large priority and due to Lusica's overprotective nature towards her, Ailish longed to explore beyond Illumina. Lusica trained Ailish personally in the ways of magic, but was a strict teacher. As the years of lessons and court duties passed, Ailish grew to believe that she did not belong in the castle and grew to resent her mother's constant pushing. Appearance Ailish is a young woman of average height, possessing a somewhat buxom figure. She was designed to become the poster girl of the game, and as a result, was given a more aesthetically pleasing look, when compared to the other characters. She has blue hair, in which she ties into a pony tail, fuchsia eyes which appear large, due to the game's anime influence, and small facial features. Like that of Buki, Ailish is shown always wearing rather revealing and impractical outfits, such as her first armour; silk shorts, brass bra, long opera gloves, and stockings, fitted with brass boots. However, a recurring theme is that all of her outfits tend to possess the colour violet, and a golden bra. Personality While she is portrayed on the surface as a somewhat spoiled and bratty person with a tendency to be a bit of a crybaby, Ailish's true side is revealed throughout the course of the game; a vivacious, spirited, and compassionate woman. She is portrayed to be a free spirit, romantic, and laid back, though if provoked, Ailish can become a considerable force to reckon with, as shown when she faced Nassaria. She has always felt out of place being labelled as a princess. Ability Ailish is shown to be a skilled mage, demonstrating considerable proficiency in various forms of magic, such as healing, offensive magic, and supportive magic. In combat, she prefers the use of magical staves to attack, and her greatest attribute on the battlefield is the ability to revive and heal fallen comrades as well as dealing immensely powerful Skill Strikes. Trivia *Ailish insists on her friends calling her by her given name, like when she first meets Tal. *Her closest maids are Yemi and Elco's wife, Tilly. Aside from Ailish herself, they are the only people who are allowed access to Ailish's bedroom tower. *Despite her status as a princess, she hardly attempts to realise her duties, and dislikes court meetings. *Ailish likes to eat Brightwater caviar, which fits her status as princess. *Ailish dislikes boredom. *In a scrapped ending, it is shown that Ailish embraces and kisses Tal after he defeats Heigou. It is then implied she becomes the new Queen of Illumina with Tal at her side. Category:Characters Category:Story